


Round 71

by CarrionArchAngel



Category: COD zombies
Genre: Multi, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionArchAngel/pseuds/CarrionArchAngel
Summary: For the Anon that wanted the Origins Crew stuffing Dempsey.





	Round 71

“Ahh, ahh. Fuck me harder, guys, ahh, ahh fuck!” Dempsey hissed in painful pleasure, his hole stretching out as Takeo and Nikolai slammed their cocks in together. Nikolai licked and sucked at the American’s nipples while Takeo grabbed his hips, digging his nails into his flesh. Richtofen watched his allies with lust in his eyes, moving his hand up and down the shaft of his cock, an idea popped into his head that made him grin wickedly.

“Dempsey, do you think you could take the three of us together?” The Doctor asked, moving towards Takeo, kissing him roughly, pulling at his long hair. 

“Fu-fuck. Do it, stuff me with your cocks. Fuck!” The marine whimpered, leaning down to rest his entire weight on Nikolai. Richtofen instructed Takeo to lean forward more, his chest to Dempsey’s back. The Doctor settled behind the Japanese man, guiding his cock in between his allie’s dicks. It was a tight fit for all of them, especially Dempsey, who was shaking in the Soviet’s arms. 

“Fuck, so good, so tight. You’re amazing, Dempsey. Taking on the three of us, so beautiful.” The Russian praised, rubbing the marine’s sides with his hands. 

“Fuck, ah, Edward please move.” Takeo begged as he kissed Dempsey’s neck and softly bit down on it, marking him. Richtofen complied, moving his hips up and down slowly, his cock rubbing up against both Takeo’s and Nikolai’s dicks. The Doctor’s hands roamed up and down his allies body, touching and feeling the muscles on his chest and abs. The three moved at their own pace, their attention on Dempsey, making sure they weren’t hurting him. 

“I’m going to cum, ah fuck. Ahhh! Goddamn this is so fucking good.” Dempsey cried out, cumming all over Nikolai’s stomach. His hole clenched down on all three of their cocks, tightening around their cocks even more. 

“Ohh, fuck! Yes, da!” Nikolai screamed in pleasure, cursing in his native language as he came inside Dempsey, his cum smearing all over his allies cocks. Takeo followed shortly afterwards, biting down harder on Dempsey’s neck, making him bleed. The marine groaned from the oversensitivity, rocking his hips back and forth to milk Takeo and Nikolai of their cum. 

“Dempsey, ahhh. Ohh, fuck.” Richtofen yelled as he came, his cum mixing in with Takeo and Nikolai’s, completely filling Dempsey with cum. Edward, Takeo, and Nikolai pulled out slowly, making the marine whimper from the loss. The German and the Japanese man watched as their cum leaked out of the American’s gaping hole and dripping down his upper thighs. They both moaned, spreading Dempsey’s cheeks out, and lightly smacking his ass. 

“Fuck.” Dempsey choked out, lying his head down on Nikolai’s shoulder. The Soviet rubbed soothing circles on his back. Takeo moved to Nikolai’s side of the bed, cuddling the larger man. Edward moved to Dempsey’s side, petting his hair and wiping the tears from his eyes. 

“You are amazing.” Takeo praised, his hand playing with the American’s hair. 

“So beautiful.” Richtofen said, his eyes lighting up with love and happiness. 

“Ours.” Nikolai whispered into Dempsey’s ears, kissing his cheek softly, and tightening his grip.

“Fuck, I love you guys.” Dempsey mumbled sleepily, his eyes drooping close.

“I love you too Dempsey.” He heard his allies say sleepily in unison.


End file.
